


Taken

by Balliefic



Category: Charity/Vanessa - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balliefic/pseuds/Balliefic





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s the big occasion then Padster” Charity asked handing a bottle of Prosecco over the bar to him.  
“New vet, just a little welcome to the village” Paddy smiled taking the bottle.  
Charity moved behind the bar, grabbing some glasses.  
“Oh please tell me he’s good looking” She smirked handing over 2 glasses.  
“He is a she” He smirked taking the glasses.  
“Oh right ok.......hang on.......please tell me she’s good looking” Charity rolled her eyes, smiling handing him the other 2 glasses.  
“What.......You.......I thought Zoe Tate was an action plan against Chris......” Paddy stuttered shaking his head.  
Charity smiled, loving Paddy’s awkwardness go into over drive.  
“Chill Paddy, I am sadly taken” She winked taking the money from his hand. Paddy nodded with a worried look on his face. He picked up the bottle and the glasses and walked over to an empty table. 

Chas appeared at the bar, watching Charity watch Paddy walking over to the table with a smirk on her face.  
“Are you stalking my Paddy?” She asked, gently knocking her with her elbow.  
“Babe, how can you even say that without laughing” Charity smiled, nudging her back.  
“Well why the psycho stare at him” Chas asked.  
“It’s not I’m staring at you goon, apparently there’s some new vet moved to the village, so consider me less stalker and more busybody” She winked.  
“Oh Vanessa? Yeah I’ve met her, nice girl” Chas said matter of fact.  
“Too nice for you to scam darling cousin” Chas chuckled, walking around the bar.  
Charity gave a fake smile and watched as her cousin sat beside her boyfriend, and they started quietly talking, Chas pointing at Charity rolling her eyes.

“Oh my god Paddy, I’m so so sorry. Bloody long call out” Vanessa exclaimed, bursting through the door and straight over to him and Chas.  
“Chas! I’d hug you hello if I didn’t come straight from Butler’s farm!” Vanessa pulled off her jacket and threw her hair up in a ponytail.   
“Your ok love, sit down before you stress yourself out anymore. Paddy just got here so no bother, and I am going to leave you to it. I’ll see you at the black tie thingy on the weekend yes love?” Chas asked leaning over the table next to her picking up empty glasses.  
“Yeah deffo, and I’ll spruce myself up so I don’t look......well stinking” She shrugged gesturing to her mud stained trousers.

Chas smiled and walked back over to the bar, finding Charity pretending to read some trashy magazine.  
“She’s in a relationship, not rich, has a kid, and you’ll be wasting your time, before you even think of some type of con” Chas said walking past her.  
“Chas! I’m not some kind of evil demon mind!” Charity gasped slamming shut her magazine.  
“I’m just reminding you, better for me so I can say ‘told you so’ with confidence” Chas smiled.  
Charity rolled her eyes and noticed the new vet heading toward the bar.  
“Hi, can I have a pint please” She asked, Charity could tell straight away she was new to the village, way too perky.  
“Of course, your new to Emmerdale right?” Charity asked in a polite tone filling an empty glass with cold lager.  
“I am indeed, used to go to Uni with Rhona and a vacancy popped up and I was looking for something new” Vanessa smiled, pulling some coins from her back pocket.  
“Well I’m sure you’ll fit right in” Charity smiled taking the change from her hand.  
Vanessa smiled taking the cold pint.  
“Thanks, as long as my boy settles in, I’ll be fine” She continued lifting the glass to her mouth.  
Charity went to ask another question, when the door opened and a young boy ran over to Vanessa.  
“Mummy!” The boy grabbed onto her leg, and she leant down picking him up. A random guy was closely behind and walked over to Vanessa giving her a peck on the lips.  
“Get us a pint in love, I’m knackered” The guy tapped her on the bum and moved over to Paddy’s table.  
Vanessa’s eyes rolled and Charity grabbed an empty glass, smiling at the small child.  
“Charming” She muttered, pulling the pump down.  
“Sorry?” Vanessa asked, propping the boy on the bar.  
“Nothing babe” Charity fake smiled placing the glass in front of Emmerdale’s newest resident.


	2. Fell into it

“Kirin! Have you seen Johnny’s school bag?” Vanessa yelled up the stairs putting her son’s coat on.  
“The only thing I asked him to do for your first day and he can’t even be bothered to do that” Vanessa whispered doing the zip up for him.  
There was no answer and she couldn’t be bothered to shout again, so she grabbed her handbag and Johnny’s hand and lead him to the front door.

“Ah you must be Johnny, we’ve all been looking forward to meeting you” The nursery nurse said leaning down to Johnny’s height.  
“And he’s been looking forward to starting his new nursery haven’t you sweetheart” Vanessa said, helping take his coat off. 

She quickly filled the nursery assistant in on anything important, and waved him off into his first day. She began walking down the path, towards the front gate and as she leant over to open it her hand collided with another human. As she looked up she noticed the blonde barmaid from her first visit to the local.  
“Buy a girl a drink first” The tall blonde laughed, opening the gate and gently pushing a little boy in.  
“Come on babe, we can’t be late again” He smiled at Vanessa and made his way down the path.  
“See you soon yeah” Charity shouted up the path helping Moses open the nursery door. 

Vanessa was still shocked at her confidence and open flirty manner as she watched her disappear into the nursery. She quickly checked her phone and realised she was late, quickly putting it in her pocket, the 6 missed calls from Kirin could wait.

“Mate I told you £2000 and it’s a deal, anything less is just a joke” Charity walked in on Ross on the phone to god knows who, cutting yet another dodgy car deal. She could see Noah sitting at the kitchen table listening in.   
“Well I’ll check with the boss and get back to you then” Ross sighed, hanging up the call and putting his phone away.  
“Gotta go see Cain, I’ll get Moses from nursery but I can’t ‘stay over’ later, got a couple jobs to sort out, so I’ll bring him back here” He said as he opened the door leading out of the pub living room.

She literally hadn’t said a word and he had just left, Ross was a brilliant dad to Moses, but talk about just falling into something because they shared a child. Most of the time she was fairly certain she didn’t really like him let alone anything else.

“Babe please don’t listen to half of that rubbish Ross goes on about, I don’t want you be influenced especially when it comes to dodgy cars” Charity said looking over at her son.  
“Well I can’t help it when he’s here all the time, hate cars anyway” He shrugged picking up his bowl and placing it in the sink.  
“I’m off to school” He muttered slinging his backpack on.  
Charity watched him go, and realised for the first time in a while she was on her own in silence.  
What a treat she thought to herself, about to sit down when her phone went off, ‘Moses Nursery’.  
“Hello?” She answered clearly panicking.  
“Hi Miss Dingle, Moses has had a little accident with one of the other boys in Nursery. Nothing too serious but he’s got a bump on his head so we think you should come down” The assistant said calmly.  
“I’ll be there in 2 minutes” Charity exclaimed, standing up and throwing her phone on the table.


End file.
